Embodiments of the inventive concept disclosed herein relate to a computing system having an on-the-fly encryptor and an operating method thereof.
A dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is a type of memory that stores each bit of data in a separate capacitor within an integrated circuit. The DRAM is generally used as a main memory of a system, and thus, influences the entire performance of the system. To protect the DRAM from having its data probed, a variety of methods have been developed. For example, a central processing unit (CPU) and the DRAM may be manufactured with silicon, and attached to each other through a through silicon via (TSV) on one die. However, this method is quite expensive. In yet another method, all or a portion of important data stored in the DRAM may be encrypted. However, if encryption logic is arranged between the CPU and the DRAM, the speed of the system overall decreases.